De sabidurías y suposiciones
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Bufó desesperado. Su cuerpo, sus cinco sentidos le gritaban que aquel shinigami era un peligro para todos. Para él. Y, a pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por toda aquella malicia que parecía desprender cada uno de sus poros. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Bleach no me pertenece. __Todo es obra de Tite Kubo Ü_

La música inundaba la abarrotada estancia. El incesante tamborileo de unos dedos sobre la superficie dura del suelo marcaba el ritmo animado de la melodía.

El rubio estaba recostado sobre el tatami, su largo cabello caía desparramado sobre los hombros, las puntas recortadas besaban la superficie y bailaban en un vaivén hipnótico al compás de su cabeza, ligeramente ladeada.

Adoraba aquella música. Tendría que ir al mundo humano solo para hacerse con algo más del estilo. Hasta podría crear su propia banda.

Se imaginó por un instante la cara que pondría Hiyori si, por algún casual, se presentara de repente en su división tocando el saxofón. Sonrió divertido y decidió guardar aquel pensamiento para cumplirlo algún día.

Acabó removiéndose un poco para cambiar de postura ya que la mano con la que se sostenía la cabeza empezaba a dormírsele y, nada más hacerlo, un conocido reiatsu abofeteó su rostro. Chistó molesto ante la futura interrupción y se frotó las sienes con fuerza. Casi podía visualizar el porte misterioso del joven, sus castaños ojos taladrándole a través del fino cristal de sus gafas, intentando averiguar algo que parecía escapársele, sus palabras amables, amigables, su falsa sonrisa...Porque sí, lo presentía, s_abía, _que todo en él era falso.

Oyó la voz de su subcapitán pidiendo permiso para entrar en la habitación. Lo ignoró y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta de su habitación acabara traicionando a su amo.

¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar? ¿Y si estuviera haciendo…algo indebido?- el rubio alzó la mirada para encontrar los ojos del chico y sonrió con malicia. Las comisuras de la boca del castaño se curvaron y su tronco se inclinó un poco hacia él a modo de disculpa.

Lo siento mucho, capitán, pero vi mucho más probable el hecho de que se hubiera quedado dormido. No es la primera vez que le ocurre. Y mucho menos cuando hay de por medio reunión de capitanes.

Maldiciones y tacos salieron de su boca mientras se levantaba, resignado, para quitar la música del gramófono. Le conocía demasiado bien. O al menos conocía demasiado bien las cosas que él le permitía conocer.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y guardó con sumo cuidado el disco que había quitado. Al volverse para enfrentar a su segundo al mando se encontró con que éste había avanzado unos pocos pasos en su dirección y sus pupilas ya estaban clavadas en él.

No va a asistir tampoco a esta reunión, ¿verdad?

Podría decirse que aquella era una pregunta retórica, el chico no esperaba que le contestase a aquello, y lo sabía. La mirada que posaba sobre él le hizo sentir un pequeño estremecimiento. Estaba cargada de odio, de maldad. Y aquello solo podía significar que lo que venía ahora, era el ritual que habían desencadenado hacía ya un par de semanas.

Se acercó a su subcapitán y le agarró la barbilla con sus largos dedos. No le gustaba aquel joven, nunca le había gustado. Si por algo estaba allí, junto a él, era precisamente para vigilarlo, para espiar sus movimientos. Sin embargo, había veces en las que le daba la sensación de ser cazado, de ser él el que estaba siendo puesto a prueba, vigilado por su joven pupilo.

"_¿Qué buscas, Sousuke? ¿Qué es lo que, _en realidad, _estás haciendo?"_

Entrecerró los ojos hastiado ante la fría mirada que le dirigía el otro desde arriba, altiva, orgullosa y cruel, como si el eco de sus pensamientos le hubiera llegado de alguna manera.

Deslizó el pulgar por la suave barbilla del castaño hasta dar con el hueco de su labio inferior. Se detuvo allí delineando, apenas rozando, la línea de su boca y frunció el ceño. Volvió a agarrar la barbilla de su subordinado, aplicando ahora más fuerza, para obligarle a bajar la cabeza, para que viera que si alguien mandaba allí era él.

Si iba a sacar una parte del _verdadero_ Aizen, lo quería ver. Quería que se mostrara en toda su plenitud, que se quitara la máscara que encerraba toda aquella maldad.

Porque sí, lo presentía. _Sabía_ que Aizen era malvado.

"_Desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre"_

Pegó más su cuerpo al del castaño para que sus respiraciones chocaran. La mano que sostenía su barbilla no le dio tregua, su pulgar volvió a hacer su anterior recorrido, se posó sobre el labio inferior del chico y lo bajó para encontrarse con una perfecta hilera de dientes.

Deseó destruirla. Quiso que aquella persona desapareciera. No era posible tanta perfección. Sousuke Aizen era todo lo que un subcapitán, incluso un capitán, debería ser. Era leal, amistoso, amable, considerado y trabajador. Era lo que todos los integrantes del Gotei 13 debieran ser.

Eran mentiras. Y por eso debería ser destruido.

Posó el pulgar sobre sus dientes para abrirle así un poco más la boca, con fuerza. Alcanzó a ver su rosada lengua y se humedeció los labios, se inclinó y su lengua acarició de una sola lamida el cielo de la boca del otro.

Aizen se inclinó, al sentir el fugaz lametón, para conseguir un contacto más profundo, pero no le quedó más remedio que soltar una pequeña queja al ver que la boca del otro ya estaba cerrada. Casi no había podido degustar aquella lengua. El rubio sonrió al ver aquello y su sonrisa hirió el ego del castaño, que había caído en su juego.

Los encuentros habían comenzado hacía un tiempo, cuando decidió que la distancia que, en un primer momento, había puesto entre capitán y subcapitán no iba a servir de mucho. A lo mejor haciendo el proceso inverso conseguía algo más. Y ahí estaban. Todas las tardes su teniente aparecía en el cuarto del capitán, decía algo sobre sus quehaceres diarios, le regañaba por su pereza, informaba de la actividad del escuadrón y comenzaban su juego.

Si bien el rubio había empezado aquello con ánimo de averiguar la verdadera naturaleza del otro, Aizen no se quedaba atrás. El chico mostraba el mismo, o incluso un mayor interés por su capitán, quería saber algo más acerca de él, y el hecho de no conseguirlo parecía desquiciarle.

Ambos sospechaban del otro, no era un secreto. Era un hecho.

Shinji ensanchó su sonrisa al ver, o más bien al sentir el odio que desprendía aquel cuerpo tan próximo al suyo. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras el brillo del cristal y, sin saber muy bien de dónde o cuándo, una mano apareció de la nada, agarrando sin miramientos la parte baja de su espalda. El joven acercó a su capitán tanto como la masa de sus cuerpos le permitía. La otra mano se perdió entre los dorados cabellos de su nuca, acariciando.

La nariz de Aizen descansaba sobre el recortado flequillo de su superior, aspirando el olor que desprendía su pelo. Ladeó la cabeza y cerró un momento los ojos para dejar que las suaves hebras cosquillearan su piel. De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron a tornar duros y la mano que estaba posada sobre la nuca de Hirako se cerró y tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que la cabeza del aludido se inclinara como un resorte hacia arriba y, por tanto, sus labios se entreabrieran.

Un suave quejido escapó de su boca ante el jalón, pero volvió a sonreír, divertido, por los extraños arrebatos de ira que sacudían al que tenía enfrente.

Dominante. Eso es lo que era, lo que quería. _Dominar_.

Shinji volvió a fijar su vista en su barbilla. Inmovilizado como estaba de tronco, cuello y cabeza, no le quedó más que escurrir una de sus manos por el pecho del castaño, ascendiendo lentamente hasta coger entre sus dedos la mandíbula fuerte del chico. La apretó con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él. Cuando cubrió la distancia que los separaba su boca se topó con el mentón de Sousuke, que acabó envuelto entre sus labios. Solo degustaba y arañaba con sus dientes la suave superficie. Aizen inclinó la cara hacia él para que el rubio indagara en su exploración, notó cómo la boca del otro se desplazaba ligeramente hacia arriba, cómo su lengua jugueteaba recorriendo los pliegues de sus labios. El castaño los abrió, sumiso ante la muda orden, y el vaho de su respiración, repentinamente agitada, chocó contra la cara del otro.

La boca del capitán cubrió la de su teniente y, sus pupilas, siempre en contacto directo con las del más alto, observaban sus reacciones.

Sus lenguas chocaron, se acariciaron y pelearon. La mano del de las gafas soltó los cabellos cautivos, deslizó la mano por un lado de su cuello y acabó sobre su nuez, pulgar sobre mandíbula, delineándola mientras sus bocas libraban su batalla. El brazo que rodeaba la cadera de su superior seguía aplicando presión, enmarcando el cuerpo delgado que las amplias ropas de capitán escondían.

Shinji soltó un gemido cuando el castaño le dio a probar su misma medicina. Al separarse un momento para coger aire, Aizen había adelantado su boca y adentrado su lengua en el interior para, en un segundo, lamer felinamente su paladar.

Sonrió contra el del pelo más claro y besó su labio superior. Aquel gemido perdido había sido su primera victoria del día. Aquel gemido indicaba que hoy sería él el que mandara, que el otro había caído antes y que era su turno para _sacar información_.

Hirako, molesto consigo mismo, se retiró de su teniente y volvió a masajearse las sienes. Era indignante que ante tal tontería su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de forma tan vergonzosa. No pensaba caer tan pronto. De hecho, no tenía pensado caer hoy. Creía que se haría con el control de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, él era el capitán.

La suave presión de unas manos sobre sus hombros le alertó de su presencia y, de una sacudida rápida, pensó quitárselo de encima.

Craso error.

El castaño volvió a acercársele, esta vez de forma más brusca, y apartó con la mano el largo cabello de uno de sus hombros para dejar a la vista una parte de su cuello. Inclinó la cara y besó aquella parte blanquecina que tan recelosamente escondida mantenía su capitán. Alzó un dedo para deslizar, poco a poco, tanto el kimono de shinigami como la impoluta capa de capitán y así continuar con su estudio. Miró con deleite el hombro que consiguió destapar y, cuando se disponía a acercarse para probar su dulce bocado, Shinji se movió.

El rubio se giró, agarró a Aizen con ambas manos del uniforme negro y le estampó contra él en un abrazo forzado. La boca de éste a pocos milímetros de la de aquel. Sus respiraciones agitadas amenazaban con fundirse, las miradas chocaron y la pasión se desató.

Las manos de su subordinado empezaron a desnudarle, la prenda blanca voló por los aires en cuestión de segundos, el nudo del uniforme se resistía ferozmente ante su demandante necesidad, lo olvidó por unos momentos y abrió la parte delantera del kimono para dejar al descubierto su pecho. Se deleitó unos segundos con la imagen que presentaba el rubio en aquellas condiciones y, con gran lentitud, capturó sus labios enrojecidos por los continuos besos. Puso una mano en el pecho de su capitán y le obligó a ir hacia atrás, despacio.

Hirako se sorprendió al notar el cristal helado en su hombro desnudo y, su reacción natural fue apartarse de allí en un repentino bote. Pero, una vez más, las fuertes manos de Sousuke estaban allí, en su pecho, empujando con una fuerza que nunca antes había aplicado para empotrarle contra el cristal.

Aizen sonrió, y aquella sonrisa le heló mucho más que la superficie que tenía a la espalda. La piel del capitán de Quinta División se erizó y, forzándose a ignorar la amenaza que suponía aquel sujeto, le sonrió de vuelta, retándole, aceptando aquello que fuera a venir con fría calma, con cierta indiferencia.

Los ojos chocolate del joven se entrecerraron ligeramente sin dejar de componer su sonrisa y un nuevo empujón hizo crujir estrepitosamente el cristal. Una raja cruzó la superficie y un siseo de dolor se escapó de la garganta de Shinji, que notó un súbito escozor entre los omoplatos. El castaño lamió su boca al oír la queja, muy consciente de lo que había pasado, y hundió una de sus piernas entre las rodillas del rubio, separándolas, haciendo presión en aquel principal foco de placer.

Un nuevo siseo sorprendió a ambos y, la rodilla se apretó aún más al cuerpo de su superior. Shinji soltó maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, sus ojos enfocaron la figura que tenía delante y le insultó al ver su cara de satisfacción. Estiró la mano para agarrar el ondulado pelo castaño de su subcapitán y tiró para pegarle a su cara.

Maldita sea, deseaba escucharle gritar, quejarse, saber que había algo de humanidad bajo aquella perfecta farsa.

Abrió su boca y buscó a oscuras sus labios, los lamió, los chupó con urgencia y sus dientes acabaron por morderlos.

No supo qué le pareció más placentero, si el aullido amortiguado que éste soltó al ahondar su boca en la carne, provocando un repentino brotar de aquel líquido indispensable para la vida, o el cosquilleo de su entrepierna cuando la rodilla que aprisionaba aquella zona se movió en una fuerte sacudida.

Lo que supo con certeza es que su vista se nubló de placer, que un gemido escandaloso salió de su boca y que, de golpe y porrazo se encontraba de cara al cristal resquebrajado, manchando de sangre su pecho y clavícula, procedente de la herida de su espalda.

La boca del castaño se hinchaba por momentos, la herida de su labio inferior no cesaba de manar sangre y la mirada que le dirigía desde atrás al rubio estaba lejos de ser amable. Hirako soltó una risotada, pegó su cara al cristal y lamió el reflejo del otro a la altura de sus labios magullados, provocándole.

Aizen gruñó, algo que sorprendió gratamente al otro, y volvió a aprisionar su cuerpo con el suyo. Las manos del teniente tiraron sin consideración alguna del uniforme de shinigami para sacar a la fuerza aquel pedazo de tela de la piel del hombre. El tejido crujió y un mohín contrariado se formó en la cara del otro chico.

Al día siguiente tendría que inventar alguna excusa para que le dieran un kimono nuevo.

El causante de aquel destrozo quedó hipnotizado al ver las gotas escarlatas recorrer los músculos de la espalda de su capitán en varios hilos. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la herida, sus dedos ahondaron en ésta con el único objetivo de ver a su superior retorcerse de dolor por algo provocado por él. Lamió la sangre de sus dedos con un deleite perverso, y Shinji gimió contra el cristal ante aquella visión, inesperadamente excitado.

El castaño fijó su atención en él al oírle y las sangrientas comisuras de su boca se inclinaron hacia arriba. Volvió a lamer sus dedos con lujuria, los llevó de nuevo hacia la herida y los embadurnó apretando cuanto podía en ésta.

El del pelo dorado maldijo en susurros mirando el despiadado reflejo de su verdugo en el cristal. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver cómo la mano teñida con su esencia se acercaba a su boca, las caderas del de atrás se recostaron sobre él, haciéndole notar su palpitante hombría contra la parte baja de la espalda. No pudo reprimir un suave jadeo, cerró los ojos un momento y los dedos de su subordinado presionaron sus labios entreabiertos. Reconoció inmediatamente aquel sabor metálico y su lengua tanteó las yemas sanguinolentas.

Aizen, al ver que Shinji respondía a la invitación, metió los dedos en su boca. Notó cómo su lengua recorría toda la longitud de sus falanges, limpiándolos de aquella sustancia pastosa, en un vaivén rápido. Sus pupilas seguían el ritmo que la cabeza del rubio impuso y se relamió sin poder evitarlo. La escena era demasiado sugerente.

La cara de su capitán indicaba éxtasis total ante aquello. Sousuke fue a retirar la mano y siseó cuando sus yemas fueron succionadas con fuerza para que no se escaparan de donde estaban. Pegó su cara a la mejilla de Hirako y dio un par de embestidas contra él mientras movía sus dedos cautivos en la boca al mismo ritmo que sus caderas.

Sus jadeos se unieron en un momento dado ante el continuo empuje y Shinji abrió los ojos, dejando de lado la mano que tan entretenido le había tenido para empezar a sobar su propia erección contra el cristal. Un hilillo de saliva conectaba aún los rojizos dedos con sus labios, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acarició los ricillos de la nuca del castaño con una mano que imitó a su cabeza.

Sousuke, haz algo ya…Maldito seas…- Nada más soltar aquellas palabras se maldijo también a sí mismo. Una vez más estaba dejándole ganar terreno a _su enemigo_. Se estaba mostrando débil ante él con cada gemido que se le escapaba, con cada suspiro ahogado. Y lo peor era que estaba empezando a darle igual.

El aludido se carcajeó gustoso ante aquellas palabras y rodeó la cintura del emisor con un brazo para tirar de uno de los extremos del cinturón que afianzaba el kimono. O al menos lo que quedaba de él.

El uniforme negro se deslizó por las caderas de su capitán cuando el lazo blanco cayó al suelo, revelando el estado de su necesitado miembro. Lamió la mejilla en la que estaba apoyado y se frotó contra su espalda para hacer que el cuerpo desnudo de Shinji impactara contra el cristal.

La piel del rubio volvió a erizarse cuando el frío tocó su piel desnuda y, de un fuerte empujón de su trasero, consiguió salir del hueco sangriento donde se encontraba. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al castaño y sin miramiento alguno llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna rígida de su teniente. Atrapó su erección a través de la tela del uniforme y empezó a mover su mano a un ritmo escandaloso.

Los gemidos que estaba consiguiendo arrancar de Aizen iban en aumento, este apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su capitán, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que sus manos comenzaban a sangrar a causa del cristal quebrado, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hirako, dejándose totalmente a su merced.

El rubio jadeaba junto a la oreja de su subcapitán, excitado ante su reacción. Y es que Sousuke estaba siendo jodidamente sensual. Al estar tan pegados, recostados sobre el cristal, el pene de su compañero rozaba su propia erección, haciendo que la masturbación no afectara sólo al castaño.

Parecía como si su segundo al mando hubiera previsto sus acciones y estuviera tratando de decirle que, si pretendía acabar de aquella forma tan insulsa, tan indigna, acabaría arrastrado con él.

Soltó un gruñido molesto, asemejado más a un jadeo airado que a lo que en realidad era, y soltó la hombría del otro.

Sus miradas obnubiladas de deseo coincidieron, y Aizen sonrió con aire triunfal mientras retiraba las manos ensangrentadas del cristal, ignorando sus heridas. Acercó su boca a la cara de Shinji y depositó un beso húmedo en su mejilla.

El rubio frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Acaso fue eso un gesto de agradecimiento? ¿O más bien una advertencia? ¿Estaba amenazándole o estaba ya tan obsesionado con el chico que veía maldad en cada una de sus acciones?

Bufó desesperado. Su cuerpo, sus cinco sentidos le gritaban que aquel shinigami era un peligro para todos. Para él. Y, a pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por toda aquella malicia que parecía desprender cada uno de sus poros.

Agarró las caderas del joven y le miró a los ojos, ahora desprovistos de aquel objeto traslúcido que servía de barrera. Quería decirle sin palabras que hoy, y solo hoy, iba a echar tierra sobre sus perjuicios, que solo hoy iba a tratarle como a una persona _normal_.

"_Sorpréndeme, Sousuke."_

El castaño alzó una de sus cejas y su boca parecía sonreír aún estando impasible, como si de veras hubiera comprendido lo que la mirada encerraba. Se dejó guiar por su capitán y acabaron en el suelo, sentados uno encima del otro.

El del pelo más claro estaba sobre uno de los muslos de Aizen, aprisionándolo con sus rodillas. Sus caderas desnudas se pegaron instintivamente al cuerpo caliente que tenía debajo, y su teniente jadeó contra su cuello al sentir aquel roce exquisito. Notó cómo sus manos ensangrentadas se posaron sobre sus glúteos, apretando y alzándolos, buscando más contacto. Shinji apartó el pelo oscuro que caía sobre la frente del otro, lo echó hacia atrás con ambas manos y miró sus ojos pardos. Otro ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda sin saber por qué, y Aizen cerró los ojos.

Cada vez que se reunían, el rubio, en algún momento del _juego, _apartaba sus cabellos para verle mejor. Y, cada vez que lo hacía, los escalofríos le sacudían.

Realmente parecía otra persona. Sin sus características gafas y con el pelo de aquella otra forma su cara perdía aquel aire amable y educado.

Cada vez que se reunían y hacía aquello, le parecía estar más cerca de desenmascarar a aquel sujeto, del _verdadero_ Aizen.

Volvió a mecer sus caderas contra el chico y comenzó a desnudarle. Siseó de placer cuando, en un momento dado, su subordinado lo levantó en un abrazo para poder pasar por debajo de sus caderas el uniforme de shinigami y dejar su cuerpo desnudo, como el de él.

Hirako sonrió con malicia cuando vio el enrojecido glande del de ojos marrones y se llevó la mano a su propia entrepierna. Masajeó su miembro con manos diestras unos momentos, relamiéndose al ver cómo el chico le observaba en su tarea. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposando su dorado cabello sobre el muslo donde se sentaba, cuando el placer se hizo deliciosamente insoportable y comenzó a moverse inconscientemente de atrás hacia delante.

El castaño se sobó un momento su propia erección ante la escena que presenciaba. Las puntas cuadradas del pelo del otro le hacían cosquillas en la piel desnuda de su pierna, su hombría palpitaba cruelmente y, para colmo, su superior no paraba de gemir ante su frenético traqueteo.

Dio un manotazo a la mano que le estaba quitando el trabajo, celoso de repente de aquella parte de su capitán que estaba logrando darle tanto placer, y le acercó a su cara de una sentada para mordisquear sus labios húmedos.

Si sigue así no creo que vaya a servirle de mucho hoy, capitán- escupió las palabras con rencor, dolido ante la indiferencia a la que había sido sometido.

Y Shinji sonrió abiertamente al notar aquello. Jaló en un movimiento el miembro hinchado del emisor y lo juntó con el suyo. Los unió para comenzar una masturbación conjunta y sus líquidos pre seminales se juntaron, humedeciendo la mano que los agarraba fuertemente. Pero un nuevo manotazo sorprendió al de pelo más claro.

Sousuke rodeó las caderas del sorprendido shinigami, manchándolas en el proceso con la sangre que aún manaban sus manos, y volvió a alzar los glúteos de su capitán. Lamió la lengua del otro al acercarse a su boca y se removió bajo el otro para prepararse.

El rubio notó el pene de su teniente oscilar bajo su entrada y se irguió sobre sus rodillas para facilitarle un poco la tarea. Cuando creyó que el otro ya había posicionado el miembro en el lugar que debía ocupar, bajó buscándolo, pero grata fue su sorpresa al notar la cabeza de su pene rozar levísimamente sus testículos.

Gimieron a la vez. Fue demasiado placentero como para no repetirlo unas pocas veces, ambos se retorcían ante los pequeños roces y Shinji no quería esperar más.

Cogió de la nuca al castaño y reavivó la herida de sus labios con otras fuertes mordidas, éste se quejó, frunció el ceño ante aquella brutalidad y decidió vengarse en breve.

Presionó sus sangrantes labios contra los causantes de aquello y su lengua penetró en la boca con ferocidad, provocando que el otro tuviera que abrirla en demasía para poder seguir sus movimientos.

Sin romper el beso, hizo que Hirako volviera a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, preparó su abultada erección y situó sus manos rajadas en los muslos del otro para obligarle a desplazar sus puntos de apoyo y hacerle perder así el equilibrio, cayendo en picado hacia un único objetivo.

Antes de sentir aquella lacerante sensación en su entrada, logró vislumbrar esa mirada calculadora y cruel que le había hecho dudar de él en un primer momento.

"_Maldito seas, Sousuke, maldito seas."_

Oyó su propio alarido de dolor cuando el otro entró completamente en él de una sola estocada y aquel gemido de indiscutible placer que salió de la garganta de su teniente como si estuviera en otra dimensión, como si aquel no fuera su cuerpo. Como si no fuera más que un simple observador.

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron tan fuertemente por el dolor que consiguió ver puntitos a través de la fina piel de sus párpados. Se quedó inmóvil entre los brazos del castaño, esperando morirse de un momento a otro.

Aizen sonrió contra sus labios, Shinji volvió a maldecirle en un ronco susurro.

El que sujetaba firmemente el cuerpo inerte de su compañero empezó a moverse briosamente en su interior, embistiendo rápidamente mientras con su boca intentaba reanimar al capitán de la Quinta División. Besó sus labios, lamió sus dientes, jadeó en su lengua y mordisqueó su mandíbula. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que el cuerpo delgado de Hirako empezó a responder a las embestidas del otro. Y el castaño tuvo que esperar unos segundos más hasta que empezaron a escucharse sus suaves gemidos unirse a los de él.

Sus alientos se fundieron, los brazos del capitán fueron a enroscarse bajo las axilas del joven, arañando y apretujando su fuerte espalda. En un arrebato de placer el rubio empujó con su cuerpo el pecho de su subcapitán y consiguió tenderlo sobre el tatami. Paró un momento las embestidas para tumbarse sobre su pecho, caderas en alto para no hacerse daño, y capturó entre sus fauces uno de los pequeños pezones rosados de su teniente. Torturó con saña el pezón que había elegido como presa hasta dejarlo enrojecido, hasta que el más ligero toque de su lengua afectara dolorosamente a su portador, hasta que Aizen tuvo que apartarlo bruscamente de allí.

Miró inocentemente al de pelo oscuro y se inclinó para besar sus labios a modo de falsa disculpa. Apenas había llegado a rozarlos cuando se sorprendió al notar una mano intrusa envolviendo su pene. Chistó al verse atrapado tan deliciosamente y movió su cuerpo tratando de zafarse, se irguió sobre las caderas del otro y cogió la mano que tenía encima para indicarle cómo moverla, a qué ritmo, mientras reanudaba el movimiento en su entrada.

Shinji deslió sus manos hasta apoyarse en las rodillas de Sousuke, se acomodó y aumentó el ritmo de su penetración mientras mordía sus propios labios al echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Aizen se había incorporado sobre sus codos para tener un mejor ángulo de visión de su capitán que no paraba de retorcerse exquisitamente sobre su cuerpo. Alcanzó uno de los muslos del rubio y lo acarició en toda su longitud, extasiado ante su tacto.

Sintió el cuerpo cabalgante de Hirako tensarse y aumentar en sus apasionadas embestidas y la vista se le nubló de golpe. Un repentino calor le subió al rostro y notó cómo su miembro explotaba dentro del cuerpo de su capitán. Una lluvia de corrientes eléctricas sacudió su cuerpo en unos pocos segundos y sonrió gustosamente al oír el largo gemido de Shinji al alcanzar el orgasmo. Notaba el semen escurrir desde el orificio húmedo del que tenía encima hasta la base de su pene y se humedeció los labios solo de pensar en el sabor que podría dejarle en la boca si saliera de aquel agujero y lamiera aquella entrada. Sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea y se incorporó de nuevo para recoger de la boca del rubio algunos suspiros agitados.

Hirako reaccionó como en un principio. Enganchó la mandíbula del joven y dio una lamida a su paladar con los ojos cerrados. Sousuke se abrazó a la espalda de su capitán, apartó el pelo de la zona y pasó la yema de sus dedos por la herida entre los omoplatos, delineando la raja y sacando un par de insultos de la boca del blondo.

Si nos damos prisa aun podemos ir a la reunión…-su voz salió ronca, aún excitada por las recientes emociones.

Sousuke…-chistó cabreado y se levantó del miembro aún ligeramente alzado del castaño para acabar tirándose sobre el suelo.

Miró la figura ensangrentada que presentaba su teniente y siseó de placer.

Los encuentros con Aizen le estaban volviendo más sádico de lo que hubiera pensado ser nunca. Deseó tumbarse de nuevo sobre su segundo al mando y limpiar el líquido escarlata que teñía su pecho, sus manos y su boca.

Se imaginó que su cuerpo estaría más o menos en las mismas condiciones y suspiró.

La verdad es que esta vez no había conseguido sacarle nada. Otras veces se enfrascaban en conversaciones donde las frases que se escupían iban cargadas de dobles sentidos antes de caer en el sexo brutal en la que se basaba aquella_ relación_.

Sabía lo de siempre. Que aquel era un sujeto cruel, dominante y peligroso.

"_Demasiado peligroso"_

Y un mentiroso de primera, por supuesto. De aquello no tenía ninguna duda. Lo sabía, sabía que lo era. Desde siempre.

Vio rodar el cuerpo del castaño hasta él y sintió su calor sobre uno de sus hombros. La boca ardiente de su teniente chupó su clavícula y le hizo estremecerse, giró la cabeza hacia él.

Ahí estaba su mirada depredadora, aquella que, por supuesto, no usaba con los demás. Aquella que deseaba congelar en su rostro para demostrarle a todo el Seireitei que Sousuke Aizen era una maldita amenaza.

Aquella que solo le mostraba a él porque sabía que la buscaba, que sólo enseñaba a medias para confundirle más. Que le había descubierto.

Sonrió de lado ante su notable provocación y se dejó caer en su trampa. Quizá esta vez sí que conseguía algo más, quizá ahora sí que se mostraba en su totalidad.

Total, el ya sabía de su maldad. Solo quedaba demostrarlo ante el Gotei 13 y, si ello le llevaba un par de semanas más, no le importaba demasiado.

Que luego no se atrevieran a decir que el capitán de la Quinta División no trabajaba duramente.


End file.
